A Hidden Note
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Sometimes the best way to hide something is in plain sight.... written as a response to a challenge posted by Karen on Litafics on LJ. LitaCena pairing. oneshot.


Title: A Hidden Note

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Rating: PG 13

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. anyone else, ask and you shall recieve.

Spoilers: Raw 8/14/06

Notes: Response to challenge posted by Karen on Litafics. Challenge was Lita leaves a message for john when her and edge were at his dads house during raw. the message could either be a something to do with them already working together behind edge's back, a way to let him know she didnt want to do what edge was making her do or a cry for help.

Summery: Sometimes the best way to hide something is in plain sight…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall blonde man carelessly threw things around the room as his redheaded girlfriend looked on. Lita couldn't believe Edge was doing this, messing with John was one thing but now he was bringing the blue eyed superstar's family into it. Everything the Canadian was doing only convinced her that she was doing the right thing.

Lita plastered her usual blank smile on her face, not wanting to give away the slightest clue to what was going on in her head. Edge picked up one of the pictures that were now scattered across the floor.

"What a dork…" the blond man sneered as he threw the photograph of 7 year old John Cena back to the floor. Lita had to fight the urge to laugh at Edge's stupidity, he really had no idea what was going on.

Edge went off to see what other rooms in the Cena house he could trash, leaving the redhead standing alone in John's childhood bedroom. The diva smiled as she bent down to pick up some of the pictures, this time it was a genuine smile. She only had to put up with the Canadian idiot for a few more days then she'd finally be rid of him.

The redhead slipped her hand in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the note she'd written earlier when she found out what Edge was planning to do.

"I really hope you find this John…" she whispered quietly to herself as she hid the piece of paper under John's old pillow, she left one corner showing so he'd know it was from her, she was the only person he knew who wrote on pink note paper. She took a last look around the room before following Edge.

Edge was laughing at the replica of the WWE title belt that was hanging on the wall, the 'John Cena Wall of Crap' as the Canadian called it.

"That's the closest Cena's ever gonna be to that belt" Edge laughed. Lita rolled her eyes as she stood behind him, he really was an idiot. His over inflated ego refused to allow him to even consider that he might lose at Summerslam. If only he knew what she did.

Lita smiled to herself as she pictured the look on his face when he finally realises what they've been planning. She let out a small giggle.

"Cena isn't gonna stand a chance on Sunday babe…" Edge said with a sly smile as he slid his hands around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. The redhead had to ignore the desire to throw up as she kissed him back. They heard footsteps and Edge pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Well if it isn't John Sr….we need to have a little chat…about your baby boy…" the blonde said with a dangerous smirk.

John Cena burst through the door of his fathers house 20 minutes later.

"Dad are you ok?" a panicked John asked.

"I'm fine John…they messed the house up pretty good though" John Sr replied as he held an ice pack to his head.

John walked around the house surveying the damage. There were a few smashed pictures here and there but most of it was fixable. He walked into his old room, a couple of his throw back shirts were ruined and there were more pictures scattered on the floor. He started picking things up and putting them back where they belonged when he saw it, a flash of pink.

John noticed it easily; nothing else in the room was pink. The dark haired superstar pulled the little piece of pink paper out of its hiding place and a warm smile formed on his face. He knew straight away it was from her, she'd been writing him messages on this same note paper for months now.

He unfolded the note and took a deep breath; he caught her scent still in the air and smiled again. His eyes scanned over her perfect handwriting.

_John – _

_Edge is planning something, I don't know what yet cause he hasn't told me but I think he's gonna do something to your dad. I know he's planning to trash your house and I'm sorry, I'll try to make sure he doesn't break anything that you can't replace._

_Everything is ready for Sunday, he doesn't have a clue what's going on. He still thinks Summerslam is gonna be a walk in the park, can you believe how dumb he is?_

_I'm sorry this is so short but I don't have much time, Edge is doing his hair but he could be back any second. Whatever he doest tonight John don't let it get to you, he'll get what's coming to him soon enough._

_I love you baby_

_Lita._

John closed his eyes and held the note close to his face, it smelled of roses just like her.

"Sunday can't come fast enough Red…" John whispered with a smile.


End file.
